Paper Mario: The Ancient Book
' Paper Mario: Glitching Disaster' (known as Paper Mario: The Glitch Void in Japan) is the upcoming fifth installment for the Paper Mario series and is going to be released for the Wii U, being in development by Shooting Star Studios and Intelligent Systems. The story of course starts with Mario, who heads off to collect the Pixel Gadgets in order to seal the Glitch Void before it consumes the Mushroom World. Then after knowing Princess Peach has been kidnapped in said void, he also embarks in a mission to save her from the Viruses before sealing the void. This game also brings back Intermissions between chapters, where you can assume the role of Bowser, Peach and also Luigi with their own stories connected with the main story. Plot Prologue: The Town of the Moon Chapter 1: Of the flowers and the sky Chapter 2: The Autumnal Tree Chapter 3: Under the Sakura Trees Chapter 4: Scary Apparitions Chapter 5: The Cave of Perdition Chapter 6: A Solemn Theater Ceremony Chapter 7: Welcome to the Flowery Aeropolis Chapter 8: Avenue of Sand and Ruins Chapter 9: Glitchy, icy Days Chapter 10: The Virtual Subspace Gameplay For the gameplay of the game, it is different from Super Paper Mario and Paper Mario: Sticker Star, as its gameplay is similar to the first two games in the Paper Mario series. The game includes a free overworld and a similar Battle System. It also includes new partners with different abilities and personalities, as well as characters and objects in the overworld to interact with. Now the main focus in the game is to save the Mushroom World from being lost into a void of glitch forever by collecting the nine Pixel Gadgets to seal the void, and to do so Mario needs to defeat different Bosses in 10 different chapters (A thing that also changes since past Paper Mario games had 8 chapters). The Jump, Hammer and the Action Commands of course return, with the Stylish Moves and the theater-like feeling in the battles from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. The game has background scenery as well as intermissions in which you can control Peach, Bowser and Luigi. In the first Intermission the player can control Peach, who is held captive in the Virtual Subspace. Then it is followed by a Bowser intermission, in which Bowser visits the places Mario has been in the previous chapter and several missions include a side-scrolling level in the style of Super Mario Bros.. The Bowser intermission is then followed by a Luigi intermission, which is a new addition to the Paper Mario intermission system from the first two installments. In Luigi's intermissions, he visits the same place Mario visited before in that chapter, Luigi has partners as well, and he usually has to solve puzzles in these intermissions. A new thing in the gameplay is the Virtual Swap which is done with the help of Droppy, Mario's little robotic buddy. Droppy can teleport Mario inside of Virtual Dimension, which depends on the place they are and the place the dimension swap is done. In the virtual dimension there is a slight difference from the reality of the place, for example, in the real dimension it may lack a bridge but in the virtual dimension there's a bridge, then after passing through it Mario can exit the virtual dimension. Another thing that could happen is that in the virtual dimension there may be a switch, and by pressing the switch it alters the reality outside of the virtual dimension and make the bridge appear. Battle System Battles will always take place in a theater stage with a background, scenery, and an audience. Apart from the traditional turn-based combat, many things can happen during the battle since the characters interact with the scenery, for example: The background may fall damaging all the characters on-stage, the audience helps Mario gain Star Power and throw items at the stage, an enemy can go to the back-stage and throw a bucket (damages and sometimes causes Dizzy on the character) or a bunch of worms (does nothing) and lastly, some Bosses can use the audience for their advantage. Attacking While fighting in a battle, Mario and his partner can attack with extra power using the Action Command. However, the Action Commands can be shifted, if controls are changed from the Wii Remote to the Wii U GamePad or viceversa. *'Countdown': **'Wii Remote and the Nunchuk': Tilt and hold , then release when the red light flashes. **'Wii U GamePad': Same as above, or simply touch the screen, slide, hold and then release when the red light flashes. *'Tricky Timing': **'Wii Remote and Nunchuk': Press right before landing on an opponent. **'Wii U GamePad': Press before landing on the opponent like above, or touch the opponent in the screen before landing on it. *'Aiming': Aligning a cursor in the center of the targeting reticule *'Button Mania': Holding on to or repeatedly tapping a button or input an entire sequence. *'Sliding Frenzy': Repeatedly sliding on the screen or holding on to it. Guarding The player can perform a guard by pressing or (if using the Wii Remote)/ or (if using the Wii U GamePad) right when Mario's opponent is about to hit him. If the player guards, the damage Mario takes from an opponent's hit reduces. The player must time it right to do this, though. *Guard: To perform a Guard move, the player must press / so Mario can dodge his enemy's attack, reducing the damage he takes by 1 and avoiding any negative status effect. The player will have a 1/2 second to guard. *Superguard: To perform a Superguard move, the player must press / so Mario can dodge his enemy's attacks, but not only dodge them but also counter-attack, negating the attack completely and sometimes damaging the attacker. The player will only have a 1/4 second to superguard, making it more difficult to time than a regular guard. Leveling Up Star Points When Mario and his partners win a battle, he earns Star Points. Everytime Mario's Star Point Level reachs 100, he'll choose whether to upgrade his Heart Points (HP), Flower Points (FP) or Badge Points (BP). Choosing Heart Points or Flower Points will increase his HP or FP by 5, while choosing Badge Points will increase his BP by 3. Levelling up stops when Mario reachs level 99, and the Star Point Value decreases everytime Mario levels up. UFOs There are several UFOs throughout the game, which are actually special items that have different forms for specific people, which in fact, have an UFO shape for Mario and co. When collecting these, he can give 3 UFOs to Merlon and Merlon will level up Mario's party, increasing their HP and teaching them new moves. When Mario gets the Red Orb and gives it to Merlon, he'll replace his Purple Orb with it and will level up Mario's party for a second time (by giving him 3 UFOs too) and will teach them ultra-rank moves. Audience Like in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ''there are audiences in the battles, and they determine how much Star Power (SP) Mario recovers in the battle. The audience consists in various friends and foes sitting and cheering when attacking. If using the Stylish move in battle, Mario will recover more SP. Some Bosses use the audience to recover their HP or even attack Mario and co. Some spectators in the audience may throw helpful or hurtful items at Mario or his partner, and some may incapacitate the rest of the audience, making SP recover more difficult. Characters *Mario **Droppy *Peach **Sariel *Bowser *Luigi Partners Items Overworld Items Regular Items Recovery Items ''For a list of recovery items see: Paper Mario: Glitching Disaster/Recipes Attacking Items Badges Badges are objects that Mario and his partners need throughout the game. They are found in various locations such as the Badge Store in Moonside Central or by Princess Daisy by purchasing them with Coins, traded for Star Pieces by Lumpa, won in Koopington's Turtley Casino or in other locations where they are found on platforms, ? Blocks, background scenery, etc. There are also some badges as prices in the Pit of 100 Trials. Pixel Gadgets TBA Enemies Check all the enemy list here: Paper Mario: Glitching Disaster/Tattle Log Locations Other *Moonside Central (Main Hub) *Moonside Sewers Chapter 1 *Shroomy Plains *Flowery Village *Goomba Fortress *Hammer Tower Chapter 2 *Autumnal Treeway *Wooden Undergrounds Chapter 3 *Blossom Forest *Cherry Town *Forest of Spring Chapter 4 *Phantomerb *Twilight Treeline *Spirit's Pathway *Mooned Mansion Chapter 5 *Sunlight Isle *Sunlight Beach *Rockster Cave *Rockster Sea Chapter 6 *Shroom Station *Nightlight City *Nightlight Theater *Dupli's Manor Chapter 7 *Bubble Meadows *Shineburg *Gragor's Dungeon Chapter 8 *Orange Desertland *Shine Port *Mystery Pyramid *Pharaoh Depths Chapter 9 *White Frontier *Freeze Village *Crystal Sanctuary Chapter 10 *Virtual Subspace Bosses TBA Tower of 100 Trials Main Page: Paper Mario: Glitching Disaster/Tower of 100 Trials Returning from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Super Paper Mario but with a new theme, the Tower of 100 Trials is an optional challenge for the player. Before or after completing the game, the player can go to the Tower of 100 Trials which is some kind of strange tower area that consists of 100 floors. Floors from 51 to 99 have especially strong enemies. In the last level which is the 100th floor, there is Aaron , the protector of the treasure of the tower, which is the badge Return Postage. The Tower of 100 Trials can only be accesed by using Droppy and entering the Virtual Dimension, as the entrance has been lost from reality. Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2013 Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:Home Console Games Category:Single Player Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Mario